ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Toyearth Reignited: Toy Story 2020
''Toy Story ''is an upcoming 2020 fantasy-adventure buddy-comedy science-fiction film directed by Tim Burton, Michael Bay, and J.J. Abrams, produced by Walt Disney Pictures, Tim Burton Productions, Platinum Dunes, Lucasfilm Ltd., and Bad Robot Productions. It serves as a reboot, reimagining, and retelling of the Toy Story franchise, set to be released on January 4th, 2020 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. The film is directed by Tim Burton and Michael Bay, produced by Mike Phoenix, Kathleen Kennedy, and J.J. Abrams, and written by Christopher Nolan and Brenda Chapman. The film stars Tim Curry, Hailee Steinfeld, George Clooney, Rowan Atkinson, Lupita Nyong'o, Dee Bradley Baker, Blake Clark, Wallace Shawn, John Ratzeenberger, Gal Gadot, Jeff Pidgeon, Levi Miller, Gabriel Bateman, Alison Brie, Alec Baldwin, and Brooklynn Prince. The film is dedicated to Don Rickles, the original voice of Mr. Potato Head who died on 6th April 2017. The film received universal acclaim, with viewers praying most of the film, including the emotional weight of the story and the dedication to Rickles, although that the use of explosions received some criticism. It tells the story about a sheriff cowboy doll named Woody (Tim Curry), a sheriff cowgirl doll named Jessie (Hailee Steinfeld), a space ranger named Buzz Lightyear (George Clooney), and some other toys that get lost while on a road trip to a space-themed restaurant named Pizza Planet, ending up in a very insane situation that involves them being abused by Sid (Gabriel Bateman), kidnapped by a thief, dropped off at a daycare, and thrown into landfill. Because of Andy (Levi Miller), the owner of the toys moving house in 4 days, the gang must venture back to Andy's house in preparation for the move. Plot TBA Cast Main characters * Tim Curry as Woody, a pull-string cowboy doll. * Hailee Steinfeld as Jessie, a pull-string cowgirl doll. * George Clooney as Buzz Lightyear, a Space Ranger superhero and Woody's rival, who later becomes his best friend. * Rowan Atkinson as Mr. Potato Head, a cynical potato-shaped doll with put-together pieces on his body, and also Mrs. Potato Head's husband. * Lupita Nyong'o as Mrs. Potato Head, Mr. Potato Head's wife. * Dee Bradley Baker (vocal effects) as Bullseye, Woody's horse. * Blake Clark as Slinky Dog, a dachshund slinky toy. * Wallace Shawn as Rex, a nervous green Tyrannosaurus figurine. * John Ratzenberger as Hamm, a smart-talking piggy bank. * Gal Gadot as Bo Peep, a porcelain shepherdess doll and Woody's love interest. * Jeff Pidgeon as The Squeeze Toy Aliens, aliens from Pizza Planet. * Levi Miller as Andy, Woody and Buzz's 11-year-old owner. * Gabriel Bateman as Sid, Andy's next door neighbor and a ten-year-old psycho and bully, who tortures toys for his own amusement. * Alison Brie as Mrs. Davis, Andy's mother. * Alec Baldwin as Sergeant, the leader of a large troop of plastic green army men. * Brooklynn Prince as Hannah, Sid's sister. Characters like Lotso, Ken, and Barbie appear in the film as non-speaking cameos in the daycare. In addition, Lightning McQueen from Cars and Sully from Monsters Inc. appear as hidden easter eggs in the film. Production Development In 2011, John Lasseter expressed interest in a reboot of the Toy Story franchise. He said that it would be a combination of live-action and visual effects. While pitching the idea to Disney, none of it was accepted. However, in 2012, Disney finally accepted the idea, and announced that the film began production. It was to be released in December 2014. The movie was then in development hell when November 2014 saw the development of a 3rd sequel of the original Toy Story franchise. Disney then announced that the reboot was put on hold until the 3rd sequel, Toy Story 4 was released. However, in August 2018, Mike Phoenix revived the project and announced Tim Burton, Michael Bay, and J.J. Abrams as directors, Phoenix himself, Kathleen Kennedy, and J.J. Abrams as producers, J.J. Abrams, Phil Johnston, Jennifer Lee, and Bob Peterson as screenplay writers, Ellen DeGeneres and Phoenix himself as storywriters, Christopher Nolan and Brenda Chapman as writers, Sharon Calahan and Ben Davis as cinematographers, and Maryann Brandon and Mary Jo Markey as editors. Music The main composer for the film will be Danny Elfman. Additional composing will be handled by Hans Zimmer, Alan Silvestri, Randy Newman, and Christopher Lennertz. It was also announced that they would recompose the music from all of the franchise's films. With permission from Marvel Studios and Activision, they were allowed to use tracks from Avengers: Infinity War for some of the scenes in the film and also recompose the sad ending music from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare for when Andy realizes that his toys have gone missing. Visual effects It was confirmed that Industrial Light & Magic, Weta Digital, Moving Picture Company, and Framestore will design the film's visual effects. Rating Toy Story is rated PG-13 by the MPAA, for some intense sequences of violence, action sequences, crude references, and mild language. Trivia * Unlike the first movie in the original franchise, this will include major elements from the second and third movies as well. * There are some differences. ** Andy was six years old in the first film, but in this movie, he is eleven years old. ** Sid will be more of a psycho kid. ** The visual effects will make the toys look very realistic. Category:2020 films Category:Disney films Category:Platinum Dunes Category:Lucasfilm Ltd. Category:Bad Robot Productions Category:J.J. Abrams Category:Michael Bay-directed films Category:Films directed by Tim Burton